The invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for quick connect and disconnect with a spout, and more specifically to an apparatus and method for axially coupling a sleeve and collar assembly to a spout for coupling a valve sub-assembly slidably housed in the sleeve to a slider valve housed in the spout.
Spouts provide access to fluid supplies in numerous applications that require coupling a connector to the spout for controlling and directing the supply of the fluid. The beverage industry for example packages beverages and beverage syrups in a collapsible bag housed in a box commonly referred to as a disposable bag-in-box package as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,551 to Bond et al. The bag includes a spout with a slidable valve that provides access to the fluid, wherein the spout is usually accessible from outside the box and is often a gravity fluid feed system. In the past, the beverage and more generally the fluid has been accessed from the spout with a connector and valve assembly of the type discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,146 also to Bond et al. These connectors have a lower U-shaped flange portion for coupling with the spout and an upper body portion for slidably housing the valve assembly, which is slidable toward the lower U-shaped flange portion and into the spout. The connector is coupled to the spout by positioning the connector adjacent the spout and then laterally shifting or positioning the connector so that the U-shaped flange is saddled about an outer surface of the spout. Annular ribs on the outer surface of the spout retain the U-shaped flange on the spout in the axial direction as the valve assembly is slidable positioned in the body of the connector toward the lower U-shaped portion for coupling with and opening the slider valve in the spout. The connector and valve assembly however is very difficult to couple with the spout because it is first necessary to accurately position the connector adjacent the spout and align the U-shaped flange between the annular ribs, otherwise the connector cannot be laterally saddled over and coupled with the spout. Further, the valve assembly has a tendency to drop down from the upper body portion of the connector toward the lower U-shaped flange, before the connector is laterally positioned over the spout, where it obstructs and prevents the U-shaped flange from being laterally positioned over the spout. The problem is generally overcome by withdrawing the valve assembly from the connector with one hand and laterally positioning the connector over the spout with the other hand. A similar problem occurs during removal of the connector from the spout, which also requires two hands to disconnect the connector from the spout. Moreover, the valve assemblies of the lateral type connector and valve assembly tends to become separated from the connector during withdrawal of the valve assembly from the spout. The two handed operation is a source of inconvenience for users, and unnecessarily increases the time required to connect and disconnect the connector. In the case of beverage supplies in the service sectors of the economy, where timely response to customer's desire is paramount, these difficulties are further aggravated by the fact that bag-in-boxes are often stored in areas that are not readily or easily accessible as under or above a service counter and in dimly lighted environments. Other industries and applications likewise require a convenient means for connecting and disconnecting a connector with a spout, which may have a valve therein.
In view of the discussion above, there exists a demonstrated need for an advancement in the spout coupling art. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for coupling with a spout that overcomes the problems in the prior art.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel method and apparatus that is quick and easy to connect and disconnect with a spout in a single-handed operation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for coupling with a spout that is economical.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for coupling with a spout that includes a sleeve and collar assembly that is axially coupled with the spout.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for coupling with a spout that includes a sleeve with plurality of resilient finger members diverging from one another to provide an enlarged circumferential opening axially disposable over a spout, and a collar that is slidable over the sleeve to constrict the resilient finger members about a flange of the spout to couple the sleeve and collar assembly to the spout.
It is a yet another object of the invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for coupling with a spout the includes a sleeve for slidably housing a valve sub-assembly that is matable with a valve housed in the spout wherein the valve sub-assembly does not interfere with the coupling and de-coupling the sleeve and the spout, and does not become separated from the collar and sleeve assembly when the valve sub-assembly is withdrawn from the spout.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed toward a method and apparatus for coupling with a spout to permit coupling of a valve sub-assembly housed in the apparatus with a slider valve housed in the spout. The apparatus includes a sleeve having at least two resilient finger members diverging from each other wherein each finger member has a flange engaging surface engageable with the flange portion of the spout. At least a portion of the sleeve is axially disposable about at least the flange portion of the spout, and the sleeve includes a seating flange on an inner surface of the sleeve, which is seatable on an end portion of the spout. A collar is slidable over an outer surface of the sleeve for constricting the resilient finger members about the spout as the collar slides from an upper end of the sleeve and over the resilient finger members toward a lower end of the sleeve, and for releasing the constricted resilient finger members of the sleeve as the collar slides away from the resilient finger members and toward the upper end of the sleeve. The flange engaging surface of the resilient finger members is engageable with the flange portion of the spout to couple the sleeve to the spout when the resilient finger members are constricted about the spout by the collar, and the flange engaging surface of the resilient finger members is disengagable with the flange portion of the spout to de-couple the sleeve member from the spout when the constricted resilient finger members are released by the collar. The sleeve and collar also include locking means for locking the collar over the sleeve when the resilient finger members are constricted by the collar, and an end portion of the sleeve includes a outwardly extending lip portion wherein the collar seatable on the outwardly extending lip portion of the sleeve when the resilient finger members are constricted by the collar. The valve sub-assembly is slidable in the sleeve to connect and disconnect with the slider valve in the spout when the sleeve is coupled to the spout.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention with the accompanying drawings, having proportions which may be exaggerated for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced by corresponding numerals and indicators.